Sonic Boom: Silver's War
by Gametime99
Summary: In a world of metal where Lyric reigns supreme, one hedgehog stands against the tyrant in the absence of Sonic and his friends. Join Silver as he rallies a team of brave warriors together in an attempt to defeat Lyric and bring nature back. Contains Silvaze.


**Welcome! I came up with this little idea while I was watching YouTube videos of Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. I figured it'd kinda be fun to explore what would happen if Silver and a band of his own Freedom Fighters (which will include members from the Sonic SATAM gang, of course) fought back against a triumphant Lyric. Well, enjoy the prologue! It's got a little Sonamy in it. Also, I will not be accepting OCs for this fic. AT ALL.**

Prologue: The Fall of Sonic

At last, Sonic and his friends had collected all nine Chaos Crystals. The young blue hedgehog tossed the final crystal to Knuckles, a burly red echidna who was valued for his strength, as opposed to his brains. Knuckles caught it and smirked.

But, before the gang could celebrate, things took a turn for the worse.

Large, rusty robots teleported in a circle around Sonic, cutting him off from Knuckles, a yellow genius fox kit named Miles "Tails" Prower, who also had two tails, and a pink hedgehog around Sonic's age named Amy Rose.

The robots in question were known as Rangers, and they were the elite foot soldiers of the Lyric Legion, which were led, as one might expect, by a snake-like creature named Lyric, who planned to use the powers of the Chaos Crystals to transform the world's lush green valleys and cobalt blue lakes into a wasteland of machines and metal.

Slowly approaching the soldiers was Lyric himself. He was wearing a cybernetic suit of rust brown armor and had a few cyborg limbs.

"Sonic… so good of you to join us," hissed Lyric, his pitiless yellow eyes leering at the blue hedgehog before him. "All I had to do was sit back and wait while you collected all my Crystals for me… Now, hand them over!"

Sonic, being the hero he was, stood his ground. "Not gonna happen, snake breath!" he said.

"Really? Let's see what your friends think," said Lyric.

The Rangers closed in around Sonic, completely boxing him in as they activated their weapons.

The message was crystal clear: _Give me the Crystals, or the hedgehog is done for!_

Sonic swiftly looked around at the Rangers, before he looked at his friends. He knew right away what they were about to do.

"Guys, don't do it! We can take them!" said Sonic.

But, Sonic's words fell on deaf ears as Tails, Knuckles, and Amy pulled the other eight Chaos Crystals and set them on the ground. The nine Chaos Crystals then floated directly into Lyric's grasp.

"Okay, Lyric. We gave you what you wanted, now let him go!" Amy demanded.

Lyric seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, I have a better idea," he said, before pressing the blue button on his chest.

As one, the Rangers opened fire on Sonic, sending up chunks of rubble along with the Blue Blur and forming a crater on the sight of impact. The sound of the colliding lasers almost drowned out any cry of pain Sonic might have given.

"NOOOOO!" cried Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, who were helpless to save their leader.

Sonic was buried under multiple chunks of rock, a temporary tomb at best.

With a satisfied look, Lyric said, "Our unfinished business… is finished."

With that, Lyric and his robots took to the skies, leaving the devastated heroes behind.

Once the coast was clear, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy ran over to the pile of rocks Sonic was buried under, and began digging away at the boulders.

When they got finished, nobody could believe their eyes at what they found. Sonic had many injuries, the most severe of which was on his chest. Blood had begun to form a small puddle around the mortally wounded hedgehog.

Amy placed her hands over her mouth in horror. This couldn't be happening… not to her Sonic…

Tails and Knuckles eyes widened in horror as Sonic looked at them with barely open eyes.

"Ow…" said Sonic.

"It's okay, Sonic… we'll get you through this, just hang in there!" said Tails, tears forming in his eyes as he held his hero's hand.

Sonic shook his head. "Not this time, buddy… Tails, listen to me… I'm counting on you. Stop Lyric at all costs," he said.

"Y-yes, Sonic," said Tails. "You can count on me."

"Knuckles… try to stay out of trouble, okay?" said Sonic.

"Oh, come on, Sonic! When have I ever gotten myself into trouble?" said Knuckles, his voice cracking.

Sonic chuckled, then he turned his attention to Amy. "Amy… there's something I need to tell you… I…" said Sonic, before Amy put a finger to the fallen hero's lips.

"Shh… I know, Sonic. You don't have to say it… I love you, too," said Amy.

Sonic's smile grew wider, and he and Amy leaned into to share their first, and last, kiss. Once they broke apart, Sonic addressed all three of his friends.

"Thank you, guys… I couldn't ask for any better friends. You guys have to stop Lyric. Otherwise, nature itself will die with me… see ya…" said Sonic, before his voiced faded into an empty sigh, and he went to sleep… forever.

…

_Unfortunately, fate had other plans for our heroes. Without Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles stood no chance against the virtually unstoppable power of Lyric and his Chaos Crystals. Although Tails and Knuckles were defeated, Amy managed to escape, just barely, with her life._

_Land by land, Lyric began to turn the world into a mechanical wasteland. It was only a matter of time before the whole planet became one big factory._

_Needless to say, the good people of the world weren't going to just sit by and let that happen. But, anybody who stood up against the Lyric Legion ended up dead or worse. Most people these days gave up hope that the land would ever truly be free from Lyric's serpentine grasp._

_But, as they say, no cause is lost if there is but one fool left to fight for it._

_That one fool happens to be a white hedgehog named Silver. His skill at Psychokinesis is almost unmatched by any ordinary being his age. He's even been known to topple a whole Super Ranger squadron with them._

_This is the tale of his fight to free the land from the tyranny of Lyric, and how he met the people who would stand by him, and his one true love..._

**Please Review!**


End file.
